Hermione's Twin
by HarryPotterIsMyLegalDrug
Summary: As the Tri Wizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts so does a new 4th year. Her name? Elizabeth Granger! Lets see what happens when Hermione’s long lost twin decides to grace Hogwarts with her presence. Will love come with her? Rated T for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summery: As the Tri Wizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts so does a new 4th**** year. Her name? Elizabeth Granger! Lets see what happens when Hermione's long lost twin decides to grace Hogwarts with her presence.**

**A/N: There isn't much I can say really this is just an idea that came to my head… and I just wanted to see how well this story would work out.**

**Chapter one**

_To much News for one night._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Great Hall awaiting Dumbledore's news. When the sorting was finished Dumbledore stepped up to the podium but not to make his news to ask a very confused Hermione to join him at the front.

"Now that Miss Granger is up here I have a big announcement to make regarding her. We have a new addition to our Hogwarts fourth years this year the new addition will have to be sorted after I introduce her." He said and glanced at the small confused girl beside him and shot her a wink. "Mr. Flitch" He called louder. "Could you please bring in the new girl."

Mr. Flitch opened the double doors at the end of the Hall and all eyes turned to see an exact replica of the girl at the front. She straightened her robes uselessly and looked to Dumbledore for further instruction.

"Come along Miss Granger and we'll get you sorted." He said. Then the whispers started.

The Hermione look-alike walked to the front timidly.

"Now Miss Granger before we have you sorted I'd like you to meet someone." Dumbledore said moving aside to reveal a very confused Hermione. "Hermione" He said. "This is your twin sister Elizabeth."

Both girls smiled timidly.

"B-but how?" Hermione asked.

"You were both separated at birth and Elizabeth was sent to a different home when your mother and father had to give one of you up. When they refused Elizabeth was forcedly removed from your home." Both girls looked at him scared. "No need to worry we've contacted your parents and you'll be going to your birth home this summer Elizabeth." The girl smiled. "Now to get you sorted."

Elizabeth sat on the stool and the Sorting hat was placed on her head. After a few musings from the hat it shouted "Gryffindor!" All of the Gryffindor House cheered and Elizabeth followed her sister over to her friends.

"Now." Dumbledore said "That we're all settled I have some very exciting news…" Dumbledore went on to explain about the Tri wizard tournament and when the feast started so did the questions.

"So… Elizabeth…" Harry started.

"Lizzie." Said the girl quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Lizzie. I go by Lizzie not Elizabeth. It's to formal."

"I see…" Harry said. "So… Where have you been living?"

"With a Muggle family… Oddly down the street from you Harry."

"H-how?"

"I went to school with Dudley since we started Muggle High school last year."

"Oh… So you're the Elizabeth he fancy's?"

Her eyes got wide. "_WHAT?!_" She whisper yelled.

Harry just laughed.

"Damn it!" She said calmer now. "That's a problem."

"Tell me about it!" Harry said. They got into a conversation about Dudley Dursley that had them both laughing all dinner.

As they talked Hermione looked upon them with a small smile.

"What're you smiling about?" Ron asked.

"Harry and Lizzie." she leaned over and whispered causing the red head's ears to turn pink.

"What about them?"

"They're starting to like each other."

"Really?"

"Really." She smirked.

**A/N Sorry it's short but I would like to know if I should keep going… please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! Sorry I couldn't update sooner but life's been very busy lately… Anyways on with the story.**

Chapter 2

Harry's Grand Tour

As the feast continued Harry and the new girl continued to talk.

"So Lizzie… Know you're way around yet?" Ron asked as he reached for a piece of oie for dessert.

"No…" She said shaking her head. "Sadly I'm going to be stuck following the prefects around like all the little first years."

"Well…" Harry said leaning closer like it was a secret only they could know. "I could show you around after supper if you want."

"I'd like that." She said turning light pink.

Harry pulled away smirking at the blushing girl beside him.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully in tell Hermione leaned over the table to address Harry and her sister.

"You guys coming with us?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I'd show Lizzie around before curfew." Harry said to his smart bushy haired best friend.

"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow… Lizzie…" She said now looking at her sister. "I'll see you up in the dorm."

"Yeah… see you." Said the other girl quietly.

The tour was fun and filled with lots of laughter. It ended much too soon for either Harry or Elizabeth's liking.

"And this… is the common room." Harry said. He said the password and let Elizabeth enter before him.

"I had fun…" Said Elizabeth turning to Harry.

"Yeah me too… You know you're a lot different then your sister."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… it's late I guess… and from what I've heard Hermione'll kill me if I'm much later… I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah… we'll meet down here and go to breakfast together?"

"Sure…"

"Great! Well… Bye…"

"Yeah… Bye…" She said stepping away but she stopped and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. Blushing she ran quickly up the stairs.

As morning came Harry was in an exceptionally happy mood. This did not go unnoticed by Ron.

"You seem… Happy…" Said Ron.

"Hmm… Do I?" Asked Harry. "It's a great day isn't it? The sky is blue the birds are singing the-"

"You've gone crazy" Ron said mocking Harry's sing-song voice. "Now really! What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing really… Just a pretty girl with an interesting past, great personality, and her own share of mean jokes about my cousin Dudley."

"Oh… So this is about _her…_"

"Yes it is! And speaking of her I have to meet her for breakfast."

In the girls dorm Lizzie was being probed and examined by the other girls as she fixed her hair with a simple de-frizzing charm.

"Whoa! Your hair looks soooooooooo good" Said Lavender. "Hermione why don't you ever do that?"

"Because I don't know that spell…" Said an annoyed Hermione.

"Here…" said her sister quietly and casting the spell on her hair.

"Thanks Lizzie…"

"You're welcome Herms… Can we go Harry said we should meet up and go together…"

"So… You and Harry huh?" Hermione said as they exited the room.

"Oh! You Don't like him do you? Cause if you do… I can lay off…"

"No… Not Harry no…"

"Who?"

"You'll find out…"

**A/N: Sooo… What'd you think? Kind of short I know sorry! R&R**


End file.
